Most producing oil wells within the Province of Alberta are set up in a similar fashion. A drive head is positioned on a well head. A production flow line extends from the well head to a liquid storage tank, which is spaced a distance from the well head. A propane burner shoots flame into a fire tube in the liquid storage tank. An engine positioned in a wooden shack adjacent to the well head, provides motive force to the drive head. Propane tanks positioned adjacent to the liquid storage tank, provide a fuel source for the propane burner and the engine respectively.